To Love Or To Kill
by SladeWilsonDeathstroke
Summary: After arriving at Phoenix Drop, Aphmau saves Garroth and Zane from the Irene Dimension. Zane uses a love potion on Aphmau, and she ends up getting proposed to by Zane. How will Laurance and Garroth take the news? (I do not own Minecraft Diaries.) Zanemau?/Garmau?/Laurmau?/Garraunce? S.W.D.


**I do not own Minecraft Diaries, so subscribe to Aphmau for the real thing. This will be a Garmau/Zanemau/Laurmau fanfic. Don't worry! It will overall be Garmau. [Isn't it funny how all the Ro'Meave boys like Aphmau?- Garroth, Zane (towards the beginning of Minecraft Diaries), and Vylad] Unlike my past two stories, this fanfic will have no connection with the other stories. You don't have to be totally caught up with Aphmau's Minecraft Diaries (it doesn't completely follow the story line), but I would recommend to do that first. Thank you to persephone, Garmau fan 4life, and Meep for reviewing on** **The Boundaries Between Their Love** **. I appreciate the reviews, so thanks to anyone who does leave a review. It really motivates me to keep writing. :) Anyways, enjoy!**

Aphmau just arrived at Phoenix Drop with Laurance, Aaron, and Katelyn. They have come back to their home village to save Garroth. Everyone has decided it would be best to have another guard around, and of course, they all missed him. "ZOEY! WE HAVE ARRIVED!" Laurance shouted beyond the gates. He had sent out a letter a few days before setting off from Scaleswind, so he assumed she would be waiting for their arrival. "Hmmm. That's strange, Kyle and Alexis aren't out here either. Maybe there is some sort of meeting going on," Aphmau pointed out.

Before anybody could say anything else, Zoey appeared in sight running towards the gates. "NO! I do not want you guys to try to save Garroth. I ABSOLUTELY cannot lose you guys again. I won't let you guys in until you agree," Zoey sputtered the instant she stopped across from them. Then the gates opened.

"Wha-what?" Zoey stammered. "Welcome back!" Kyle greeted as he stepped besides Zoey. "KYLE!" Zoey shouted. "What? You weren't serious about not letting them in, were you?" Kyle bewilderedly questioned. Zoey sighed and then guided them into town.

...

"It was terrible. Somehow, a bandit got inside the walls and shot him dead," the elf told the group. They all stared down at the grave of somebody named "Oakland." "I just took the poor pup in. Why would anybody just shoot an arrow at a dog?!" Zoey grieved. "It's okay, Zoey. I'm sure he is in a better place now," Katelyn reassured as she briefly placed her hand on Zoey's shoulder. "Well, as sad as it is, since he died, you can open the portal for Irene's Dimension with no time gaps for only five minutes," Zoey huffed.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Laurance questioned. "Nothing," Aphmau said, "but let me do this alone, please."

They all prayed to Irene for Oakland, Zoey's dog, and then opened the portal.

(Meanwhile, in Irene's Dimension...)

"Brother, please don't kill me. The only reason I am this way is because you and Vlyad always got the attention. Father never paid one mind to me. So, I did what every normal man would do and went evil," Zane explained to his older brother, Garroth, who was atop of him with a sword threateningly above his throat. "How can I believe you?" Garroth asked. "I will get us out of this place, and you can hold me prisoner until you trust me. I regret everything I have done. It only tore her farther away from me," Zane said, saddened with every word. "Who?" his brother questioned. "Aphmau. After I showed her I was evil and tried to force marriage upon her, there was no way for me to get her to love me. Worst of all, she fell for you, my brother, for sake!" Zane moaned. Garroth blushed at those words and said, "Zane, I love her too, but she hasn't shown romantic feelings for anybody. Hey, didn't you have your chance with her when she offered to marry you for peace?"

"I loved and cared for Aphmau deeply- something about her just made me feel this way. If she were to marry me, I want it to be out of love, not for practically being forced to. Garroth, I'm sorry for how I've acted these years. I was madly power driven when Father showed me no care," Zane said. A single tear rolled down his cheek, but he quickly wiped it away. Garroth got off of his brother and helped him up. "I forgive you, Brother," Garroth accepted.

"Aww." They turned around and both blushed. Aphmau was standing there next to a portal. She had been there the whole time! "Uhh," "Uhm," the brothers stuttered. "C'mon. Let's get you two back home. Zane, you are more than welcome to stay at Phoenix Drop if Levin approves. You will both be shocked when you get back," she offered.

Zane and Garroth nodded, both too embarrassed to say a word, and the three entered the portal that led them back to their world.

"ZANE!" Laurance screamed as Garroth, Zane, and Aphmau returned. "No!" Garroth and Aphmau yelled back at the same time as they shielded Zane from Laurance's sword. "Wha- What?" Laurance was as confused as everyone else. "Trust us, Zane will be no more trouble," Garroth told him. Laurance dropped his sword and he grabbed Garroth into a hug. "I can't believe that you're back," Laurance half whispered from excitement.

Laurance then let Garroth go. "I'm glad everything turned out okay, but it's getting late. How about I get you guys some dinner and a place to sleep?" Zoey offered to everyone.

They all headed to the village of Phoenix Drop, and after dinner at Levin's place, Zane whispered to Aphmau, "Come outside for a word, please." She did as asked. "Here, have this herbal tea I made. I heard that it is supposed to help you sleep. Garroth was telling me about how you always had a hard time sleeping," Zane told her. "Okay," Aphmau said as she gently took the mug from his hands. She sipped from it while he continued.

"Aphmau, I know you overheard us in Irene's Dimension, but I wanted to tell you myself," Zane started and took a deep breath. "I am sorry for everything I did. I am sorry about Alexis, for attempting to force marriage upon you, for burning your village, for _EVERYTHING._ Aphmau, I also love you." Zane smirked knowing he would win her heart with his planned apology. Afterall, he put a love potion in her tea. "I love you too, Zane," Aphmau said, now that the potion had taken play. Zane smiled as she hugged him.

...

"You are WHAT?!" Laurance questioned Aphmau after Garroth ran off to a different room. "I am dating Zane," she repeated. "I- I don't even know what to say," Laurance thought aloud. He was so upset that he did as Garroth had done and walked away. "They are just jealous of us," Zane told Aphmau when she kind of frowned. He pecked a kiss on her forehead and wrapped his arms around her.

...

"It's... just... not... fair," Garroth complained to Laurance between sobs. "I've loved her for forever, but why did she have to choose _him_ of all people?" Garroth vented when he gained composure over himself. "I feel the same way, Garroth, however, there must be something wrong. I mean, she just met him as a decent person the other day and said that she was dating him. I have confessed my love to her, but she always rejects. I just figured she wasn't into romance yet," Laurance added to their complaining.

 _Knock. Knock._ Someone was at the door. "Hello? May I come in?" Aphmau spoke as she peeked in. "Oh, did I come at a bad time?" She turned to leave after seeing a red-faced Garroth. "Wait, Aphmau. I want to talk," Laurance objected to her leaving. She nodded and walked toward her guards. "Aphmau, if you don't mind me asking, what made you love Zane?" Laurance asked. "I honestly have no idea. I started to realize my love for him when he apologized. Zane was so sincere, and I had never seen him that way. I just started to love him then, Laurance," Aphmau answered. "Oh," Garroth blurted and hung his head. "Is something wrong Garroth?" Aphmau asked him. Garroth's face was still red from crying, so nobody could notice when he blushed.

"Actually, Aphmau, yes. Something is terribly wrong. Just hear me out. Aphmau, I love you. I've loved you since the day we met. I didn't know how to go about telling you, so I only acted like your guard. I was too nervous because you are so kind, strong, and beautiful. I was also scared you would reject me because I couldn't tell how you felt, but now I know that I should've atleast tried. Maybe it would be me with you instead of Zane," Garroth said. "Sorry, Garroth- and to you, too, Laurance. I am with Zane now," Aphmau spoke and then walked out of the room.

"Dang," was the last word spoken from Laurance for the rest of the night, and Garroth didn't say a word either.

(Later, Zane took Aphmau on a picnic by the gulf where her dolphin used to live.)

Zane reached out and held Aphmau's hand when they were both done eating. "Aphmau, I know you have only loved me since yesterday, but will you be my wife and marry me?" Zane asked. "Of course!" Aphmau said.

...

Garroth couldn't say anything when Aphmau told him that her and Zane were going to be married. Aphmau understood that he was heartbroken, so she just left him to think. _I know I have to tell Laurance, but I don't think I can. I don't even know if_ I _could live with Aphmau and Zane together._ Garroth was just thinking to himself when Laurance approached him.

"Hey, is something wrong, Garroth? You shouldn't still be mad at Zane for dating Aphmau. They will probably break up anyway," Laurance told him. Garroth responded, "Laurance, it kills me just as much inside, and I hate to tell you the news. Aphmau... She- she is going to marry Zane."

Just then, Laurance couldn't bear all of the anger he felt. Zane was such an evil man before; how could he just be the good guy all of a sudden? Laurance had gone full-on shadow night. "Where is Zane? I am going to KILL that man. Aphmau should be with one of us not _him_ ," Laurance almost screamed in his distorted voice. Garroth was so full with fear because he hadn't ever seen Laurance this way. All the frightened man could was point towards the house he was staying in.

Laurance broke down the doors, found Zane sitting down, and killed him right there on the spot. Garroth watched, horrified, as his brother got stabbed by Laurance. Afterwards, Laurance went back to his regular self and fell on his knees. Laurance was crying.

...

Aphmau could sense that something was wrong. She felt her whole body tremble. _Wait. Why do I remember loving Zane?_ Aphmau thought. _That jerk! I remember now! Every time I tried to tell him that I didn't love him, my words said that I did. He must've done something to me!_

So, she ran to where everyone was staying and found Laurance bawling, Garroth gaping, and Zane with a green, emerald sword through his back. "Thank you!" Aphmau had broken the silence.

It took a whole hour for Laurance and Garroth to calm down. Once they were serene, Aphmau explained everything- how after she drank the herbal tea, her words and actions were forced anytime love was brought up. "Wait a second. My brother must've used a love potion on you," Garroth predicted. "It doesn't surprise me," Laurance said. Then Garroth asked Aphmau, "Do you remember everything else, though?"

"Actually, I do. Garroth, Laurance. I now know that you _both_ love me, but after this whole thing, I just don't know if I can think about love right now. I feel sick about the last two days," Aphmau said. Garroth turned to Laurance for approval for what he was about to do. Laurance had been around Garroth enough to know what he was thinking, so he nodded back to him. "I'm going to excuse myself, now," Laurance said, letting Garroth have this moment.

Garroth sat over next to Aphmau and gave her a gentle hug. "Aphmau, please, give me a chance. Now that I have confidence, I want to confess my love to you while you are not under the effects of a potion," Garroth began. "Aphmau, you're the most amazing person I've ever met. Like I have said, I began to love you since you arrived at Phoenix Drop. Now that you don't have the duties of Lord but now have the role of leading the alliance, I want you to love me. I will travel with you anywhere you go. I will protect you no matter what. Aphmau, will you be my wife?" "Garroth...," Aphmau said as she started to cry, "I love you too. I accept your proposal." She was swayed by his loving words.

Garroth then smiled as he looked at his fiancée. "Thank you, Aphmau." Then, he leaned closer to her, and they shared a kiss.

 **Please forgive me for including Zanemau, but what better way to make Garroth jealous than to have his brother with the only girl he had loved? Anyways, please leave a review. I love to hear what you guys have to say. Thanks to all of you who read my whole story, and if you haven't yet, go check out my other fanfics. They are all Garmau. ;) Let's stay with this ship even if it gets shot down! Thank you, again, and I hope you have enjoyed yet another Garmau fanfic.**


End file.
